Damn His Veela Blood!
by Isabella Greengrass
Summary: Rose gets distracted by a certain blond Slytherin who insists on getting her attention... and on her nerves "If I didn't know any better I'd say he was Adonis..."
1. It's Going To Be a Long, Long Year

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything you recognize belongs to the great J.K. Rowling**

**This story is narrated from Rose's POV and it's meant to be short so it probably will have only two more chapters.**

**If you find any flaws on the story just tell me about it... Reviews are always welcome!**

**Bella **

Chapter one: It's going to be a long, long year...

I'm unusually sleepy as I leave the dorm with the girls and walk down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room lazily.

- Morning Rosie! - I hear my cousin James say cheerfully.

Yeah...not normal for someone who just woke up at 7:00am like we did. Specially not on a boy. I guess he's a morning person...

Well actually it's more like he's an all-day-long person... because he's always happy and cheerful. On your lower days he'll even make a fool of himself if he has to so that he can see you smile! James Potter is just that kind of person that contagious everybody with his energy. He's got straight black hair, sky-blue eyes and it's taller then average guys his age. He has this amazing aura of happiness around him and you can count on him for almost everything. He's also very outgoing. We get along perfectly and I can always get pretty good advice from him (surprisingly so), even if he doesn't follow them himself. On the other hand... he has a very long list of detentions for pranking on other students and he's known for his stupid jokes.

- Hi Jay! - I look at him and smile retrieving his ear-to-ear grin.

- Morning little sis'. - he says to my cousin Lily who's just behind me.

- I'm fourteen years old James... Calling me "little sis'" makes me feel like a little girl, so please don't call me that!! - she replies in a tired moody tone. She, as you can see, obviously _**isn't**_ a morning person. Still you shouldn't get a bad idea about Lils before you get to know her when she hasn't just woken up.- Would you like me to call you "older big brother" from now on so that you can feel like a thirty-year-old and comprehend what I'm saying!?

- Okay Lils don't get stressed so early in the morning! I'm sorry. There's no need for that. - James answers defensively raising his hands in front of his chest as to defend himself from an attack. He always backs away when Lily's temper becomes evidently worse.

- Alright. Good morning to you too then. I'm glad you understood.- She says walking towards Sabrina Thomas, who is just aside the portrait hole, while flopping her beautiful shoulder-length vivid red-hair behind her back casually. She inherited that from my Aunt Ginny as well as the blue eyes and the short temper.

I can't really place her talent for Qwiditch in only one of her parents inheritance though, since both of them were excellent Qwidditch players on their Hogwarts time. Aunt Ginny even played as a beater for the Holyhead Harpies Team afterwards! (**GOOO HARPIES!!**...hem-hem... moving on...) Lils is one of the two Gryffindor beaters herself (along with Uncle George's son, Fred, another of our numerous cousins) since third year so I guess she took her mother's talent. Uncle Harry always played as a seeker. That's James's position on the Gryffindor Team (he's also been Captain of our team since last year) and Albus's position on his team.

Albus is Lily's other older brother. He is fifteen and a fifth year, just like me. He's a perfect copy of my Uncle Harry physically, but psychologically he is a bit different . He's tall and slim with messy black hair and emerald-green eyes. He's not as shy as his dad... except around L... coughcough uh... the girl he _**really**_ likes or new people when he has just met them. Albus is not too confident nor too cocky but I guess he just had that in him in enough quantity for the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin. He is ambitious though... and a bit of a chicken when it comes to face the women in the Weasley-Potter Clan so I can see why the Sorting Hat put him where he did... Even so, he's one of my male best friends because: he's a civilized responsible and intelligent young man in whom I can trust my own life... (I wouldn't trust him with my chocolate frogs though... the bloke seriously has some obsession about those!.. If you ever need him to do something for you, all you have to do is present him with a huge amount of chocolate frogs and he'll do it! It works every time!)

Erin came down the stairs just now. She's my sea-blue eyed white-blonde haired best friend, who is very intolerant with James because of his typical prankster-ladies-man behavior. She seems to be one of the few girls in school (who aren't family) that haven't surrendered to James' charms yet. It's not like he hasn't tried. 'Cause believe me he has. A lot. And the more she cuts off his attempts of asking her out the more he insists that they were made for each other. She doesn't actually hate the guy but she thinks he doesn't deserve a chance to win her heart because he's such a womanizer. Still, they love to tease each other and for as much as they try they can't help it... it's part of who they are, really.

Erin and I are both stubborn and we have an amazing affinity with each other. Sometimes we laugh so hard at our privet jokes we even cry, but if we tell them to someone else they won't understand why it's funny, so, most of the times we keep them to ourselves. Erin's also the problem solver. She has had a couple of boyfriends (that almost gave James a heart attack, you should have seen the state he left said boys in... not pretty, not pretty at all...) and she could have had many more because she's a very beautiful girl. She says it's due to her veela blood but I think it's modesty.

I believe she likes James; no matter how many times she may deny it... I guess Erin will give in, eventually, once she realizes every single girl James ever dated was to try to get her attention and they didn't even meant much to him. Sure, some of them are still friends with him but friendship was the only thing he was ever capable of feeling towards any other girl who isn't called Erin Sophie Greengrass Malfoy.

Yes. You read that correctly. She _is_ a Malfoy and yes, you deduced rightfully she _is_ in Gryffindor... or else she wouldn't be in our common room right now scratching her eyes with sleepiness and groaning loudly as she cursed our oh-so-beloved Merlin (ha ha yeah right!) yet again for making us wake up at such an early hour in the morning. Not that I usually mind, but today I woke up awfully tired and wanted to get some more sleep.

- Good morning sunshine! - James's eyes got the usual brightness they always get whenever he speaks to Erin and he has a smile-kinda-like smirk plastered across his pretty face. - Slept well?.. you look kind of pissed... you shouldn't you know? It might get you wrinkles when you're older - he said teasingly, still smirking and leaning casually against the couch right in front of the stairs which lead to the girls dormitories. Erin, being the respectful young lady she is, just rolled her eyes at him and smirked back.

- Oh I slept wonderfully Potter... thanks for your concern on my future wrinkles, but I think I can handle them quite well... unlike you _**I **_do _**have**_ mirrors... - she said with an evil glint in her eyes as she started to walk towards the portrait hole to join Lily and Sabrina.

- What does she mean ? - James looked confused.

- Morning James. - Said the soft voice of Ludivine behind me. Ludivine is the daughter of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Sacamander. She has been my friend for ages. Her mother was Aunt Ginny's best friend through their Hogwarts time (can't say that changed much... those two look like teenagers whenever they get together... always giggling and gossiping... kind of what _**we**_ do...) and Lu oftentimes went to the Potters on holidays; I'd go along with her to be with my cousins so we always used to spent some time of our holidays together before we ever went to Hogwarts and that made us become closer. Lune and Lily are both a year younger than me, Erin and Albus. Although Lune does like Qwidditch she doesn't play because she is afraid of heights. She is a very distracted girl who lives in a world of her own, still, she is a very friendly person and people often seek her advice. Ludivine is tall and has dark blonde hair and big turquoise blue eyes.

- Hi Lune! - James turned his attention from Erin (who was still talking to Lily, Sabrina and a bloke friend of hers) to smile at Ludivine widely. She's a very sweet girl and he likes her a lot. But don't get the wrong idea; they both see each other as nothing more than friends, their relationship is more of a brother/sister one because they've known the other for so long. - Did you see any Nargles on your way down? - he mocked her still smiling. Lu just ignored him rolling her pretty eyes at him. She absolutely hated when someone mocked her for believing in creatures (such as Nargles) nobody else ever heard of (nobody except Auntie Luna that is...). She instead looked at me and said – Rose do you fancy some breakfast? 'Cause I'm definitely hungry!

- Sure... Let's go! - I exclaimed happily following her to portrait hole where our friends waited for us.

We made our way down the corridors that lead to the Great Hall.

Just outside the wooden doors stood Scorpius Malfoy (yeah, you guessed it; Erin has a brother a really idiotic one too and they're twins actually...) and two of his fellow Slytherins (that includes dear Albus and Leonardo Zabini Lily's crush; He's a nice guy but has an ego the size of North, Central _and_ South America. All together!).

Malfoy is leaning against the wall next to the entrance hall. (How typical... what's with boys and leaning against stuff !? I'll never get that...) His dark-blond hair falling to his face in a way that highlights the grey of his eyes. Malfoy's emerald-green tie hangs a bit loose, as always, and the first two buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned and show a bit of pale skin (he's not as pale as his sister or his father, but he is still pale; his skin is more like his mother's, Astoria, who has a kind of soft peach skin tone). If I didn't knew him already I would say that he was Adonis... I frown. Damn him and his veela blood! Why has that arrogant little git to look so damn good?!

He seems to feel the weight of my gaze on him because he suddenly lifts his head up and looks me straight in the eyes.

As he realizes who we are, he pushes himself off of the wall and starts walking towards us. He has his stupid trademark smirk on his face and he's still looking at me directly in the eyes. I break the eye-contact feeling uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. James smiles at his brother and their best mate.

- Hey there fellas! - James's traditional greeting.

- Hi Jay - Malfoy and Al greet back in unison.

James approaches the other boys and starts messing his brother's hair even more than the usual (if that's possible) while giving Leo and Malfoy a friendly pat on the back and a handshake. Albus tried to protest at the treatment his hair was receiving from the other male Potter.

- Hey! Stop that! It took me _**hours**_ to make it casually straight... And now you've just ruined it! - he says seeming a bit stressed.

- I'm sorry to say that your hair will never be as straight as mine, mate. - Answered James mockingly pretending sorrow and rounding his sibling's shoulders. Albus shoved him off.

- At least _**his**_ hair _**does**_ have some natural charm... like dad's hair for instance; _**yours**_ is just _**too**_ straight to be considered interesting... - said Lily smirking. Ouch! That must have hurt! So much for James's enormous ego... At this all of us laughed. Albus smiled victoriously at his brother and James mumbled something under his breath. Then he decided to change subject so he could stop all the giggling.

- Anyways... What are you guys up to? Does it involve pranking? - James asks excitedly.

- Well I'm sorry James but this time we're not up to anything of that sort. In fact, I was just waiting for the ladies here. - says Malfoy when he stops laughing, looking at both me and Erin. - More precisely my little sister and Miss Weasley. - he comes closer to us and my heart starts to beat furiously against my chest, as he stops at an arms length distance from me and Erin.

- Okay... that's my line to leave... I'll be off to breakfast. My stomach is killing me! - said James starting to walk towards the doors. - Coming boys? Lune? You're not leaving me alone at Gryffindor table are you? - he asked the others still smiling. He didn't talked to his sister though... I guess he's still mad at her for making fun of his 'oh-so-precious' hair. Lily and Lune smile between themselves an amused smile and then follow James and the boys into the Great Hall.

- Oh...so do you have another sister I don't know about? - Erin asks in a calm sarcastic tone putting her hands on her hips, when the others are already gone. Although she's acting calm, I've known her for long enough to see her anger boiling through her skin; Malfoy does too, and we both know what's coming next... the eternal discussion of doom: Who is the eldest of the Malfoy twins? Malfoy or Erin? - I was born twenty seven minutes precisely after you so **you're****not****older****!**.. Actually, according to recent studies _**I **_am the eldest, I just had to wait 'till you were born because you were closer to the exterior... _oh no... here we go again..._ - I don't know which theory I should approve, because both have their point... therefor I usually shut up... then, some other times I support Erin; not only because that's a friend's job, but also because I get to see Malfoy very pissed which doesn't happen that often... but today I'm not in the mood for such idiotic discussions.

- C'mon Erin... we both know that's bullshit... - Erin opens her mouth to say something but Malfoy cuts her off. - No... I'm not going to argue about this for the millionth time... it's starting to get boring... so I'll just say what I want to and then we can all go for some breakfast...

Wise decision, Malfoy, 'cause if I had to listen to that stupid argument once again I would be in Azkaban in a nano-second and you and your dear sister would be dead...

He pauses waiting for some kind of reply from Erin. Seeing she wasn't going to give him any, he takes a small piece of parchment from the inner pocket of his robes.

- Mother sent me this yesterday evening. - he handed the letter to Erin. - It's about our birthday. She wants to know who you're taking to the Manor, as usual. - Their birthday is in December 15th so we're already on Christmas Holidays. I, Lily and Lune always spent the first week of holidays in Malfoy Manor with Erin, because of that, and their party sort of lasts the whole week we spent there. Unfortunately, it's Malfoy's home too, so I have to put up with him also. - I have already told her who I want to take and that I would tell you about it so you could reply to her too.

- As if you don't know who I'm taking home... - says Erin rolling her pretty eyes at her brother smiling. - Anyways... thanks Scorp! I'll sent mom an owl after breakfast. - she kisses his cheek and goes past him – Ta-Ta mon cher f frère! - she says happily, waving her hand to Malfoy in a very 'Victoire-ish' way. I try to follow her but then:

- Wait! Rose, I want to talk to you! - a hand on my wrist and hearing my first name coming from him make me stop dead on my tracks. - I had told you so... - He comes in view but my muscles seem to have frozen. My legs feel like gelatin and my heart is racing so fast I fear he might hear it. From the corner of my eye I see Erin smirking at me.

- Well if you've got to speak to Scorpius I'm afraid I'm going to breakfast by myself... - I hear Erin say with a somewhat plotting tone in her voice - I'm awfully hungry... see ya later Rose. - And then she turns and enters the Great Hall.

I open my mouth to make her come back and wait for me but she's no longer in sight. I close it once more and I swallow in dry, finally managing the courage I need to look Malfoy in the eyes. I raise my head at him (I'm at least a head shorter than him; if not more) only to find myself lost in those grey pools yet again. Damn his veela blood again! We stay like that for a moment. Looking at each other like idiots (he's grinning like one too), his hand still in my wrist. I don't know how I can make it, but I open my mouth and ask:

- What about? - he seems confused about my question (dare I say how cute he looks?); I wait. Oh Merlin what did I do to you?... I rephrase – What do you want to talk about?... And could you please let go? - the blonde-being seems confused again so I look significantly at his hand still on my wrist.

- Oh...that...right... sorry! - He seems to have left day-dream-land (or his brain finally decided to process the information I gave him) and takes his hand off of mine and to his hair instead; he does that a lot when he's thinking. - I... wanted to talk to you about prefect rounds. They've changed and you're no longer doing them with Rosalie Jones. - Rosalie is a Hufflepuff prefect and she has been my rounds partner since the beginning of the year. She's friendly and understanding and we've become quite close over the last few weeks - Now you're doing them with me... - Oh no! I don't want to! Why? _Oh Merlin, if on another life I arranged a shaving appointment for you I'm terribly sorry! But please, iplease/i make my life a bit less stressing!.. Is it too much to ask to send this... being to Siberia?! I don't think so... actually, I think man-kind and wizarding community would be grateful for being rid of such an ego inflated idiot! Will you please consider the offer? It's a really good one_ ... Unaware of my little mental discussion with Merlin, Malfoy just keeps talking -...and they're going to be every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 8:30pm to 10:45pm, on the Astronomy Tower and every Saturdays from 8:30pm to 11:15pm on the same place plus the third floor. Violet told me a couple of minutes before you arrived and asked me to warn you about it. She said that since we did such a great job last year we should do rounds together this year too.

Violet Baudelaire is the Head Girl. She's a very witty black-haired Ravenclaw with whom I like to talk and discuss stuff because of her intelligence and sense of humor. She's a very good acquaintance of mine... well at least she _was_... she knows how much I dislike Malfoy! Why did she do this to me? I sigh defeated; Violet never goes back on her decisions.

- And when is this 'oh-so-wonderful experience' going to start? - I asked in a bored tone. He smiles wickedly at me.

- Just after the holidays my dear... and then your nights will be mine. - Something about the way he said that made me shiver. It didn't go unnoticed by him and now he's smirking.

- No, they're not. - I say calmly - And I don't even have to speak to you during rounds, so don't get your expectations too high, Malfoy, 'cause you might hit the ground hard when you fall. - now I'm the one smirking. He doesn't seem affected by my words, in fact he looks amused. I feel angry about how I can never get him upset, no matter what I do.

- Well love – stupid, _**stupid **_little ferret! He knows what I feel like when he calls me that! - you can't fall twice... and I already did once so I guess my 'expectations' will be fine...

- Idiot! - I say for lack of better words – And I'm nobody's love!

- Is that all you can call me? - he asks still calm. My blood boils on my veins at this.

- Oh just shut up, Malfoy!

- If you don't have anything better to say, then _**you**_ are the one who should shut up. - He says. I'm so fed up with him that I don't even notice how dangerously close we are now.

- Make me. - I say in a low defying tone. He gives me lopsided smirk.

- Gladly. - And then I knew I had fell on his schemes once more. And in seconds my anger passed to shock, then to realization and my eyes went wide in horror. He grabs me by my waist and before I know it he's kissing me with a passion and fury I didn't see coming. To my utter bewilderment,_** I**_ too _**am corresponding**_ to it properly. And damn does it feel good! I don't know what has gotten into me but I can't let go of him. I am completely out of the sense and rationality I'm known for and I don't even care. I'm just kissing him back like there's no tomorrow. I feel him smile during the kiss and grip me more tightly. Oh god...If every argument we have from now on is meant to end like this, boy am I having a difficult (yet interesting and entertaining) year... And with that in mind I part from the kiss, gasping for air.

**Author's note:** **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**If you want to let me know all you have to do is review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Bella **


	2. Of Pointless Thinking, Memories and Bets

A/n: As usual, I own nothing but the plot and a character or two... Credits to J.K.R.

_Chapter Two: Of Pointless Thinking, Memories and Bets_

_**Rose Weasley's POV**_

I'm on the Astronomy Tower right now.

No, I didn'tfail classes. It's 7:00pm; all I'm missing is dinner.

Although I'm like dad in temper and Quidditch, in school and looks I'm more like mum so her know-it-all genes didn't let me skip them.

My body _was_ sitting in class and the quill in my hand _was_ taking notes as usual, but my mind... well that's a different story.

It was on something _other_ than subjects.

Something _other_ than troll rebellions and creating a perfect _Patronum_ and use it as a messenger.

For the record, I _did_ get bits of the information the teachers were giving, this happening whenever my eyes drifted over to my parchment and I actually read some of the notes I was taking absentmindedly.

But as soon as classes were all over I came here. It's my favorite place to think and settle all my restless emotions down.

I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I needed time to be on my own and think about this morning.

About the way my brain got stuck or something... and how I kissed Malfoy back.

I'm actually considering the possibility of being under the influence of an _Imperius _Curse...

Which would be... strange, considering I didn't saw anyone there in the hallway who could've casted the spell on me...

Or on the library the time before.

Or on third floor the time before that.

Or on the... Okay you got my point!

And besides, why would they want me to be with Malfoy? More than a half of the female population wants him for their own and the remaining part doesn't care about things such as other people's lives.

Ugh...I just can't believe this happened! _Again_. I know I said the last time would be _the _last time but... Is it my fault if _he_ isn't able to keep his mouth to himself ?! Or that he is _such_ a great kisser..?

I know. Those are both lame excuses but I need to find an explanation for all these – let's call them _events_ – over the past year and a half.

Because this is unusually awkward. If I do say so myself.

You see, Malfoy and I used to have this healthy hate relationship since we said our very first words to each other. It was very simple back then – He hated me and I hated him. Why? Oh well... The occurrence that provoked all the hatred was actually a very stupid thing.

-- _Flashback_ --

_I kissed all my relatives goodbye (this including the numerous Weasley Aunts and Uncles, my Godmother and Godfather Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, my parents, my brother Hugo and my cousin Lily, as well as my grandparents and Teddy who -- according to the Weasley/Potter-Clan rumors -- would soon be joining the family officially) and I got on the _Hogwarts Express_ alongside my cousin Albus. _

_We both headed for the last compartment on the train where so many years before us our fathers and my mother had traveled towards the same destination: _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_None of us had ever been to such place but we were both anxious to get there and see how much truth was behind our bedtime stories about our parents adventures during their time at school. _

_Al sited by the window and I sited on his side. While Victoire had gone to a compartment with friends of her own; Dominique, Louis, Fred and James stayed with us on our compartment._

_They were all Gryffindor second years even though Dom was my age. She entered the school a year earlier then the average students and because of that Dom was on the same class as her one year older brother Louis._

_They were both blond and dashingly beautiful, just like their seventh year sister -- Victoire -- and their mother – Auntie Fleur – who was one-quarter veela._

_Fred was named after his father's late twin and he was an exact copy of the duo when they were his age: Red-headed, with freckles all over and a pranking mastermind._

_Dom and I started talking about the books we had read over summer but then we both got involved on the boys discussion about Quidditch. _

_Fred had said that the Holyhead Harpies shouldn't play on the same league as the other teams because they were females. Dom and I were gravelly offended by such sexist comment because the Harpies were our favorite Quidditch team and therefor we would stand up for them. _

_We started arguing and when Fred -- being the coward chicken that he is around the Weasley Women – saw that our tempers were rising to a considerable bad mood he didn't waste time to retreat his previous statement. _

_After that the Quidditch topic was left behind and we started talking about Hogwarts. Our cousins decided to tell us about their sortings and how their first weeks in the school had gone by. Al and I listened to them carefully trying to gain some worthwhile information that could help us in the future._

_Some time after that, tired of the steadiness inside our compartment the second year boys decided it was time for some pranking and left the room in search for a good target, leaving a very much annoyed Dom behind them. _

_She had her arms crossed over her chest and a look of pure disgust etched on her features as she faced the door angrily, her eyes reduced to slits as she looked towards the direction where the boys had disappeared just a few moments ago._

"_**Now Dominique, the **_**Marauders**_** had no **_**girls**_** on their society had they?**" Dom mimicked James' words as he left the compartment with a funny nasal voice and I couldn't help but chuckle, trying to suppress a laugh. I exchanged an amused smile with Albus and he leaned into my ear to whisper something._

"_**If I was that door, I'd be afraid of her!**" We both snickered at this, but Dom was so entrained on her mumbling that she didn't even heard us. She was complaining about 'boys and their stupid over-sized egos' 'can't handle a girl if she has a bloody better idea than they do' 'oh but I'll show those jerks just what a girl can do! They'll see!'_

_Al and I had a few silent laughs again but afterwards, when Dom was already calm and normal again we had an Exploding Snap game._

_We ended up having loads of fun and when we got tired of playing, we decided to do something on our own. _

_I took a book out of my handbag and started reading it; Dom pulled _Witch Weekly_ out of her own bag and started listening to music on her _I-Pod_. Albus did nothing at all. He just stared out the window taking in all the beautiful landscapes as we were passing them by. Not fifteen minutes after this, I started hearing his soft but steady breathing: He had fallen asleep._

_An hour or so later, the door was unexpectedly and roughly opened and a blonde girl covered in green slime marched into our compartment with fury evident on her face and a trail of said slime after her. She was followed closely by an amused blond boy, shockingly alike her except for the grey eyes._

_I instantly recognized him from the Platform._

_He was that boy my father had told me about! What was his name again?_

"_**AHA! I knew I would find you sooner or later you dirty little weasel!!**" She pointed her finger towards Albus who woke up with the sudden yelling. "**Now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me!**" She stepped rapidly towards him but when he turned his head on her direction she blushed deeply. "**I-I'm so so s-sorry! I thought you were someone else I... I'm sorry but you're just like that git who pranked me outside the girls bathroom!.. Except for your green eyes and the non-existent freckles on your face you're a complete copy of him... seriously!**" _

_Dom -- who had removed the headphones meanwhile -- and I exchanged a meaningful look and mouthed to each other '**James!**'. A slow grin appeared on my cousin's face and I knew just exactly what she was going to do next._

"_**Listen, was this boy about your age, from Gryffindor and had two other idiots along with him? A blond and a read-head?**" Asked Dom cautiously. The girl turned to her with renewed interest and a suspicious look._

"_**Yes. Why? Do you know him?**" _

"_**How could I not? He's my cousin! His name is James. James Potter,**" The girl's eyes sparkled momentarily with dislike as she seemed to register the name in her head. "**By the way, I'm Dominique Weasley and these are my cousins – Albus Potter - brother of the so-called 'git'; and Rose Weasley – his cousin too,**" Dom extended her hand to the other girl and she took it, shaking it energetically._

"_**Nice to meet all of you. I'm Erin Malfoy and this is my brother Scorpius. I apologize for my rude behavior but I tend to forget manners when I'm infuriated...**"_

"_**Only when you're ''infuriated'', sis? I disagree. And besides, you've got to admit it was an excellent prank. If it had been pulled on anyone else you would've probably thought it was funny too,**" said the arrogant blond boy by the door with a smirk. Erin gave him a death glare and proceeded to ignore him._

"_**Anyway, I would like to know where I can find this... James Potter so I can give him a taste of his own medicine.**" Fury had come back to life in her eyes as she pronounced my cousin's name for the first time in her life._

_Dom smiled._

"_**He should be back as soon as he finishes his pranking ritual so if you want to wait in here with us you've got nothing to loose. And if you want to, I can help you get even with James.**" _

_Erin smiled for the first time since she entered the compartment. _

"_**I feel we'll be good acquaintances, Dominique...**"_

"_**Call me Dom,**" said Dom interrupting her lightly._

"_**Right...**" she grinned "**But if Potter is coming over here then I would like to go and change into some washed clothes before I confront him. This slime is getting dry,**" she said disgusted, walking towards the door. _

_Suddenly, I remembered one of the spells I had practiced with my mum during summer. She figured it might come in handy and now it had proven to be a perfect opportunity to test out if that theory was true. _

"_**Wait!**" I said. Erin and her brother turned to me. " **I know something that'll get you cleaned up in no time,**" she looked curiously at me as I took my wand out of my bag and pointed it to her. "_**Scourgify**_**!**" _

_The slime vanished like it was merely dust. The girl stared down at her clothes and hands in amazement. She then inspected her hair and face only to find out they were clean once again. _

_Dom and Al didn't looked surprised with my little display because they already knew about my skills but Scorpius was staring at me with both admiration, disbelief and just behind those two feelings was a hint of jealousy._

_I blushed with the intensity of his stare and felt my ears become red. I cursed my Weasley genes inwardly, thinking about our stupid blushing trait._

"_**Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea! Rose Weasley you've officially become my heroine!**" Erin launched herself forwards and gave me a tight hug._

_At first I was a bit taken aback but then I hugged her back. She smiled brightly at me. "**Now... let's talk about that adorable get-back plan shall we? I'm looking forward to know what you have in mind Dom...**" _

_She sited herself gracefully on Dom's side and they started talking._

_Al borrowed Dom's _I-Pod_ and started listening to music. _

_Malfoy -- seeing he wasn't getting out of there anytime soon -- sited by my side with a bored-to-death expression. He then turned to me and said._

"_**Weasley... that name sounds familiar. Aren't you the daughter of Hermione Weasley from the department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ronald Weasley? The one who fought on the great war with Harry Potter?**" _

_My mother was a brave and successful witch with a brilliant career on the Ministry. I had no reason to be ashamed of my mother for she had only achieved high marks and brilliant positions because of her hard-work. She had also the respect of her co-workers and superiors as well as an awesome curriculum. _

_My father too was a renamed Auror and was known for his bravery. I was proud of being their daughter and I felt that pride as I answered his question._

"_**Yes, I am.**" _

"_**I thought so. My mum works in the same department as your mother and she says Weasley is one of the best at what she does.** **But my father told me she was an infuriating and annoying know-it-all back when they were in school, even though she has changed since then. I think now I know what he meant. Like mother like daughter. You're quite a show-off aren't you? You think you're the best just because you know a few spells before classes are even started. Well I think you're just conceited and you probably wouldn't know that if you had friends to hang around with; 'cause if you did had them, you wouldn't waste time learning something you'll have plenty of time to practice in the future.**"_

_I was on the verge of tears. All my pride gone. But I was a Weasley; I would not show weakness in front of this cruel boy who insulted me even though I had helped his sister. I wouldn't give him a reason to laugh at me._

"_**Well you're the son of Draco Malfoy right?**" I didn't expect him to answer and kept on talking. "**My dad told me that back when he was at school your father was a coward and insensitive ferret that couldn't defend himself without his two cronies and that he took pleasure in harming others feelings using only words,**" I saw his eyes starting to narrow with hatred and bitterness. I made my next statement with some irony. " **Of course he has changed since the great battle and now he's a better man. Anyway now I got a proof that my dad was right about what he said... because **_**you**_** are**_** just**_** like your father was: Cruel, insensitive and an idiot.**" He still had the same bitter and now also hurt expression... _

_It served him right; now he'd know just how I had felt while he was talking._

"_**And if I'm conceited, what are you when you judge people because of something they did just to help? I think you're the one who thinks you're the best – not me. And just so you know: **_**you're not.**_** You're the **_**biggest**__**git**_** I have **_**ever **_**met,**" I got up when I felt my voice starting to shake and when my tears threatened to fall. "**I hope that wasn't a great shock since it came from a... what did you called me? Ah yes... an 'infuriating and annoying know-it-all'. Well considering that comment, by your logic I know everything so you should probably think about what I said... 'cause maybe I do know everything after all.**" _

_Then I ran to the door and closed it fiercely behind me, not wanting to let him see me cry because of him. _

_I heard the silence settling in the compartment because no one else but Malfoy knew what was going on. _

_I let my hands on the door handle for a moment, long enough to hear Erin yell at her brother: "**SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY YOU'RE THE BIGGEST **_**MORON**_ **TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH! MERLIN WHAT COULD YOU BE **_**THINKING**_**? ON THE WHOLE WIZARDING AND MUGGLE COMUNITIES I COULD **_**NEVER**_** HAVE FOUND AN IDIOT SUCH AS YOURSELF...**"_

_But I didn't listen to any of the next words that were said on my defense._

_I didn't want to hear anything from anyone else. _

_I just wanted to cry all my hurt and embarrassment out._

_I had never felt so bad in all my limited eleven year old existence._

_Nobody had ever told me something so ... painful. _

_So I ran and I ran until I found a visibly empty compartment where to ease my misery. I got inside and crawled onto the bench crying. _

_I cried until I felt all the water had been drained from my body. _

_I cried until I felt nothing but tired and empty._

_And when the tears ceased to stream down my face and my salty cheeks began to dry, I left my mind drift into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. _

_-- End of Flashback --_

Those were the events in which I had the misfortune of meeting Malfoy and also what made Erin detest James in the first place.

From what I heard when I woke up after my breakdown – Dom and Erin had already found me but didn't wake me up – James had a pretty hard time when he entered the compartment.

Erin shot James with a Skunk Smelly Bomb she had illegally bought a Gryffindor sixth year who was friends with Dom.

When he was hit, James grew a skunk's tail and started to spread a dreadful smell around him on a three-foot radius. No-one could bear to be near him without nearly puking.

Poor James spent the rest of the ride alone and the Thestral refused to move with him on the carriage.

Even Hagrid – who is used to all kinds of smelly creatures – couldn't take his smell. He sent him on his own on a boat and he was immediately taken to Madam Pomfrey – the niece of the elder Madam Pomfrey, who took her job after she retired – so that his tail could be removed and the smelly characteristic studied.

When James left the Hospital Wing a couple of days later, the first thing he asked us was who that prankster girl was.

I think it was back then that James fell in love with Erin. Because she was such an ingenious girl.

As for Malfoy, he didn't stop annoying me for one minute for the rest of the year. However, he never insulted me again as he did on that first day on the train. He just changed his ways into calling me annoying nicknames and testing the limits of my patience.

My dislike for him grew over the year, but so did my friendship towards Erin. By the end of the school year we were already best friends and trusted the other with everything.

If Malfoy had apologized, then maybe I would've done the same and things wouldn't have got as far as they did on the beginning of our third year.

That was the first time he acted weird – weird meaning he didn't act like he hated me; he acted like a normal and hormonal teenager boy.

-- _Flashback_ --

_As usual on Tuesdays, I was on the library getting some homework done before dinner. _

_On that particular day it was a two foot long parchment essay for Transfiguration about Animagus and I was just finishing the last details on my draft. Afterwards all I'd have to do was copy it to my parchment._

_Erin hadn't come with me because she had a Divination assignment that was supposed to be delivered the next day and she had went to Hagrid's place to ask him if he could call Firenze from the forest. We both had pretty good grades on that subject because of our studying sessions with him. _

_Firenze taught us some really cool stuff about Divination and we were always amazed by each discovery. It wasn't like it was our favorite subject or anything -- it was far from it -- but the way the centaurs had a natural knowledge of such things was fascinating..._

_I got pulled out from my thoughts by the entrance of two boys on the library. I frowned when I recognized Malfoy and one of his fellow Slytherins whose name I didn't know. The blond git smiled when he saw me and walked towards me. The other boy went the other way to sit on a table near the History of Magic Section._

_Crud. _

_He'd probably taken the end of the day to make mine preposterous, as usual._

"_**Well well, if it isn't our beloved Gryffindork Weaselette...**" I rolled my eyes at him. This was _so _typical._

"_**And you're the Slimerin Ferret. Hooray. Do mind going away now? I'd like to finish my essay,**" I snap with the most bored voice and expression I could muster. Then, I turned my attention back to my parchment and kept on coping from the draft I had previously made._

"_**Oh my, Weasley, I didn't know you had such a short temper. But no, I can't go away just yet. I enjoy your company.**" _

_I quirked an eyebrow when I heard the flirty comment and then I looked up at him. _

_He was inevitably smirking in that way that he knew would make me climb up the walls with irritation... but there was something more about it, something different I couldn't put my mind into; I just didn't knew what it was. _

_I gave him a fake smile. _

"_**No, Malfoy, you enjoy to taunt**__**me. To torment me with your presence up to levels **_**never**_** achieved by **_**anyone**_** before you.**"I retorted, face expressionless. _

" _**Do I torment you by giving you an incredible will to kiss me? Am I **_**that**_** irresistible?**" _

_I had to make an effort not to laugh at this. _

_I had to maintain the bored appearance._

"_**Ha ha. Very funny... Not even on your wildest dreams, Malfoy. I'd rather kiss an **_**hipogriff**_**. Furthermore... **_**you **_**being irresistible? Nice joke... **"Imanaged not to ruin my act of boredom by laughing on the boy's face. _

Who knew; maybe I was a good actress after all...

_His smirk became a little less wide but it was still there._

_That was another thing that made me mad to no end... his serenity. _

_But everything about him had a particular way to irritate me._

_Like his cologne for example. _

_If you must know; his cologne smelled good. _Very_ good in fact. _

_And I found it _distracting_._

_Colognes were _not _supposed to make you loose it, right? _

_Well this one _was...

_Meet 'The-perfect-fail-safe-way-to-ruin-all-concentration-&-drain-all-will-to-do-homework-from-Rose-Weasley'._

_I invite you to try and resist its effects... Seriously; it's worse than a Stunning spell!_

_Can you imagine trying to focus on a particularly boring assignment and having that tempting scent assaulting your nostrils?_

_That undeniably male perfume of mint, pepper and something sweet _—_ I still didn't quite figure out what it was_—?

_And then you tried to ignore it, but your mind didn't cooperate. _

_It just kept on exploring the details of that glorious smell..._

_Wasn't that aggravating? Wouldn't _you_ insult the damn thing too if you couldn't avert your thoughts from it?_

_I most certainly would. And so I did._

"_**...Just by standing near **_**someone**_** close enough to make that **_**someone**_** feel the smell of your cologne you disgust her enough to throw up on you.**"_

_He didn't seem too affected by my provocation. _

"_**Just so you know, you're the first one ever to complain about my cologne. The other ladies don't mind about it.**" _

_A cocky smile spread across the loathsome git's face. _

"_**The other girls like your cologne because they're cheap and dumb. You've never really dated anyone with a brain as far as I know,**" I replied with a smirk of my own. _

_I guess influences do affect your behavior; You just got to take care when they're the enemy's tactics._

"_**Jealous of my dates, are we? I'm sure I could make a sacrifice and go out with you sometime if you really wanted to. After all, you **_**are**_** my sister's best friend... But I've got to warn you that my schedule is a bit full at the moment.**" _

_Charming smile. Hair movement. Wink._

_Were my eyes deceiving me? Or was Malfoy actually _flirting_ with _me_? _

Boy, I never knew that these were the kind of reactions you ought to expect from your arch-enemies when your breasts start growing...

_I snickered with my own thought and then snorted at Malfoy's words._

"_**Malfoy I think you're talking to the wrong girl. Your fan-club of dummy wanna-be girlfriends is probably by the lake. Not **_**here**_** on the library. But if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do then to be talking to you... Like finishing this essay somewhere else where you can't bother nor disturb me. On my common room for instance. Yeah... there's a good idea. Bye now,**" I didn't need an answer to flick my wand and get all my belongings inside my bag so I could get the _hell_ out of the library._

_That Malfoy-Me interaction had been weird enough to make me nervous and all I wanted to do was to get as far away from him as possible. So, though I walked to the door of the library with all the calm and grace I could handle, once I reached outside the aforementioned door I started running like a mad-girl. _

So much for the graceful and calm attitude...

_I arrived at the Gryffindor Tower and gave the password to the Fat Lady on record time. _

_As soon as I was inside, I left a tired breath of relief leave my body and I throed myself on a couch in front of a table by the fireplace. _

_A few seconds afterwards, when I was calm again I started to take my study items from my bag to the table. _

_I started getting nervous when I couldn't find my draft and emptied the bag at once in panic, not caring for the amount of things I'd have to recollect from the floor and how I was going to tidy it all up back onto my bag._

"_**Looking for this?**" said a voice softly from behind me. _

_I yelled like I'd never yelled before in my life as I turned around to face the owner of the voice. _

Damn.

_It was Malfoy. _

_And he was covering his ears..._

_I blushed lightly when I realized I had screamed the girliest scream ever. _

_Not even those scary movie bimbos' screams could match mine even if they wanted to. _

"_**Malfoy how - **_**in Merlin's name - **_**did you get in here? You scared **_**the crap**_** out of me!**" I asked indignant, trying to distract his attention from my previous act..._

"_**I got here through the door, of course. But I think the **_**real **_**question here Weasley, is**_** how **_**the**_** hell**_** do you manage to scream like **_**that**_**!**"_

_...and failing miserably. I blushed again. But then, when I was about to curse my father's genes again, I noticed that Malfoy had my draft on his left hand. _

"_**GIVE ME THAT BACK, YOU HOMEWORK STEALER!**" _

_I didn't think about what I was doing. _

_One moment I was staring unblinkingly at the paper in his hand; the other I was launching myself forward trying to catch that same paper._

_Unfortunately for me, Malfoy was also caught off guard by my movements and I knocked him out of balance in a way that made us both fall to the ground. I fell on top of him so I didn't take the first impact with the floor, but we rolled over a couple of times and he ended up making me his pillow. _

_We stayed like that for a few seconds. Him looking deeply into my eyes and I trying to get up from under his weight and avoiding the grey of his eyes._

"_**What are you staring at? And would you mind getting off of me you idiot?! You're not as light as a feather you know?**" I said moodily. _

_Malfoy blushed the slightest shade of pink and got up._

_He offered me his hand to get up and I took it automatically. _

_The skin of his palm was soft against mine and I was very aware of that fact. _

_As soon as I was back on my feet, I retreated my hand from his as if it burned._

"_**I was staring at you.**"_

_That simple statement made me stare at him in a 'have-you-gone-bonkers?' way _

"_**And I know I'm no feather. But for the record, neither are you. And it was all your fault. YOU were the one that throed yourself down at the **_**defenseless**_** young man over **_**here**_**; NOT the other way around. So don't act like a victim okay?**" _

_So who is the victim then? You? I don't think so, you ferret! _

"_**Anyway if you were **_**that**_** desperate for my attention you could've asked for it; there's no need for bruising... And I managed to get in because I know the Gryffindor password. James gave it to me,**" He said matter-of-factly. _

_James... That traitor! How come WE don't have the Slytherin password? I'd have to speak to Albus about that sometime in the future... _

"_**Oh shut up Malfoy! It's not like I kissed you or anything.**" _

_That was probably the stupidest thing I've said in all my life. Because I'm pretty sure that that's where he got the idea from... _

_I didn't notice the slow smile that appeared on his handsome face. Nor the great mass of Gryffindors that started entering the room in small groups at a time. _

_I just kept on talking. _

"_**I only wanted my draft back so give it to me this instant! You have **_**no right**_** to take that away from me. I took an awful long time to join all that information with the limited resources I had; in fact, to gain some of that same information I had to some favors to the librarian and I need that draft to finish my essay. It's due to this friday and the professor doesn't tolerate late turning ins...**"_

"_**Be quiet will you?!**" He abruptly interrupted my speech... _

_..And_ _kissed me._

_As in kissed _me_ on the _lips.

_My eyes widened when I realized that his soft lips were truly against mine._

_Great. My very first kiss and I got it from the jerkiest guy in the world: my best friend's brother and the object of my dislike for almost three years. _

_Reality hit me: We were supposed to be enemies. _

_This was wrong. _

_Wrong in so many different ways that I didn't even wanted to think about them. _

_The kiss didn't even last for a whole minute, but it was long enough for me to know that I had liked it. _

_I_ had_ liked _to_ kiss Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,_ my_ sworn enemy _since first year_._

_I pushed Malfoy back, shocked at my own sudden realizations. _

_What was _wrong_ with _him_? _

The next events passed to me as if they were a slow-motion blur.

_I looked around and saw all the people around me talking. _

_There were also two very shocked Erin and Dom, a dumbstruck Hugo, a surprised but grinning Lily, a smiling Ludivine and a smirking James. _

_I heard the others whispering, their viper tongues already gossiping about what they had just saw._

_How could he do that to me in front of _all _those people_? _People who were my friends and house mates. He had _no_ right to do what he did. _

_To humiliate me and ridiculer me by shutting me up in such a way. _

_I just stood there, completely lost._

_I was too shocked to cry, my mouth was too dry for me to speak. _

_But as my eyes drifted over to the boy who had kissed me just moments ago, my hand and my anger didn't felt too numb to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face._

So I did what a girl without a pepper-spray around her would do on crisis situation, whereas she was feeling the urge to hurt the person in front of her...

_I closed my fingers around my fist, pulled my arm backwards and then stretched it forwards on Malfoy's nose direction. _

I punched him_._

And it felt_ good._

_The smirk disappeared from his face as fast as an evading lightning and his eyes went wide as he covered his nose with both hands. I was pretty sure I had broken it. He then turned his attention back to me and said something I didn't quite register 'cause he still had his hands on his face. _

_After that, he ran out of my common room in the direction of what I presumed would be the Hospital Wing._

_But I didn't mind about the detention I would certainly get from professor Chang._

_I didn't mind about other people calling me violent for weeks nor about the ones approaching me; some to congratulate me, some to insult me for ruining the Slytherin's perfect nose – these last statements coming mostly from his fan-club._

_I smiled genuinely. _

_I felt proud of myself for getting my dignity back through that punch. _

_And no-one could take that away from me. _

No one.

_-- End of Flashback --_

Two days after the incident I received a letter from my father. It read:

"_Dear Rosie,_

_Hey hun! So how is my little wrestler doing? _

_Oh don't look at me like that! You remind me a lot of your mother when she's angry...(Just so you know, all those punching genes came from her; not me; so don't blame me for the detention you got, blame Hermione)._

_Oh I'm so proud of you sweetie! You hit Malfoy's son! Yippy! Congratulations!.. Now the only member in Granger-Weasley Clan who hasn't punched a Malfoy yet is Hugh! _

_You ought to convince him though... if you do, I'll get you one of those muggle thinghies you were asking for last Christmas... What was it? An _I-Pod_? Yes, I'll get you that! (Your mother, however, can never, ever know about our little arrangement... you know how close she is to Astoria; she is a nice woman... dunno how she ended up with Malfoy-The-Prick... _

_Oh well we ought to choose carefully who we get married to, don't we? Otherwise your kid might get punched by the enemy's child;_

_In our case we're the punchers, they're the chickens but we never know how the day after tomorrow is going to be; we have to be prepared –- So once again I'm warning you -–_ **Do not marry a pureblood**._ - it's for your own good Rosie. And remember what I told about dating: _**only after your twentieth birthday**, _alright honey?)_

_I know you're friends with Erin and that Scorpius is her brother (I actually like the girl; she is nice too; I guess she pushed her mother's side of the family) but last time I checked, she was very keen on justice and she must know you only punched him because he was being a git to you, so I'm sure everything is alright between you two, right?_

_Well pumpkin dad has got to go now; I don't want your mother to read this._

_I hope you're fine and I am, once again, really proud of you my child. _

_You're a true Gryffindor! _

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Kisses _

_Dad_"

I had a good laugh reading that letter and I discovered that my mother is not a Goody Two-Shoes after all.

She punched Mr. Malfoy! Scorpius' dad!

I also received a letter from her that arrived not even five minutes after the first one.

"_Dearest Rose,_

_Honey _please_ignore everything your fool of a father told you! I'll get you that _I-Pod_ anyway... _

_And remember, even if school is important _violence is not the way_ to solve our problems, therefor you shouldn't have punched poor Scorpius just because of that essay. I get it Rosie, I really do. _

_Your father and I had a couple of arguments because he ruined some of my assignments while he was copying them, but in the end we could always be reasonable and solve our conflict. Maybe you could do that with Scorpius too. _

_I hope everything else is alright and I'm looking forward to receive a reply from you sweetie._

_Take care of yourself and your brother,_

_your mother who loves you,_

_Hermione."_

Yeah. My parents thought I punched Malfoy over the draft of my essay. Because if I had told my dad about that kiss, he would've probably locked me up in my dormitory until I was thirty and he would've also buried Malfoy alive (_not without kicking him in the ass repeatedly first._)

Anyhow, I ended up getting an I-Pod like I wanted to, so it was a positive thing to have punched Malfoy.

He didn't approached me for at least twowholeweeks after I had punched him.

They were the most peaceful weeks of my life since I've met him...

I'm not quite sure why but that punch somehow instigated him to do it more often.

To kiss me, I mean.

He did a few times during that year and the frequency of those kind of 'events' as been slowly becoming more sharp ever since.

And I still don't know why...

I've been here thinking and thinking for hours... and I've reached nowhere.

I haven't move on with my conclusions.

I've been just remembering some facts and the reasons why all of this began...

Lily says I think too much. I'm starting to be inclined to agree with her...

_Damn Malfoy_ and _his veela blood for my 'lack of rationality'_ _around him! _(and that's putting it in a _very_ euphemistic way, believe me) _It's all his fault! _

I bury my head in one of my hands, frustration coming up on me because of my failed attempts to understand all these feelings and experiences.

_Oh god, I'm so lost... what should I do? _

_Merlin I can't even control myself anymore. _

_The fact that I corresponded his impulses this morning is the proof of my growing insanity_..._ or is it something else? _

_And if it is, WHAT is it?.._

The door just opened, interrupting my thinking-session.

I sink a little more on the pillows trying to camouflage.

I think it's useless but I stick my head underneath the pillows anyway, not having enough time to see who walked in.

"So here is where you've been hiding for an hour and a half, huh?" Erin's voice asks.

I take my head off of the pillows spread across the floor and look up at her, cautiously.

She doesn't look happy. In fact, she looks pissed. And it's only now that I acknowledge what kind of outfit she's in.

_Merde. _

I completely forgot about the practice after dinner. I am in my average uniform when I should be dressed with my Quidditch robes _and_ I haven't even ate.

Oh sure... Merlin loves me...

...not.

_I'm so going to get screamed at!_

I can't think of a coherent answer to give Erin.

Coming to think of it, maybe it's not only Malfoy who affects my brain's functionality. Maybe it happens with _all_ Malfoys...

Then again I can't think of an answer to her question because I'm too busy trying to solve the mess I've put myself in.

_Oh James is so going to kill me for being late for his precious little practice!_

_Which is** totally unfair** seeing Erin is going to get there late **too** and I'm almost positive he won't do _anything_ to her because she is his 'wished-to-be-girlfriend'!_

_Karma is __**such**__ a bitch_...

"I brought your Quidditch robes and your broom, so get that lazy ass off of those cozy pillows and start getting dressed or else we'll be _skinned alive_ by that self-obsessed cousin of yours!"

Erin says, taking me away from my thoughts. I snort at what she said.

"Like he'd do such a thing to his '_ray of sunshine_', his '_feisty goddess_'" I mock knowing it'll make her mad to quote some of the lame names James usually calls her.

I get up and look at her closely for the first time since she entered the room. She is holding my robes and our brooms in one hand and has the other one on her hip in a bossy manner.

Still, her expression gives it away: Erin is worried about me.

"Rose... What's going on? Is this about this morning? About my brother?" she asks seriously, looking at me while I start undressing.

Erin was always very perceptive, so I was actually expecting she would ask me about it. Even so, I don't feel like talking about it just now.

Because _I don't know _what about this morning.

About the last few months actually.

I'm confused and I don't know what to say or to think. I'm not even sure of my own feelings anymore.

"It sort of is but... would you mind if we talked about this some other time? I would really like to tell you what's happening but I don't even know. I'm not certain about anything anymore. So how can I explain it to you?"

"Don't worry, I get it."

Erin smiled sympathetically to me in reply. She nodded, assuring me it was okay; that she would wait until I was ready to talk about it.

I smiled back, tying my shoe laces and getting up.

I was going towards the door but then:

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" Erin asked.

I turned to her. "Uh... to the practice?"

"Nop. You're going to get down those enormous stairs, which takes precisely ten minutes. Then pass all the way through the school grounds for another ten minutes and _then_ meet up with our so-called Quidditch Captain. So no, you're not going to the practice, you're just heading towards our imminent death. Therefor, we have no time to waste."

"Oh, so what are you suggesting, _genius_? That we get out from the _window_?" I roll my eyes at her, but when I look back at her she has got this maniacal smile etched on her features.

"My, Rose, you never told me you were a _Legilimens_!" she says smiling sarcastically, while she hands me my broom.

"_Malfoy_, are you _crazy_?! Have you lost your sodding mind for_ good_?" I ask her in a high-pitched tone.

She feigns horror.

"You've known me for five years and you hadn't got that yet, _Weasley_?" she raises her left eyebrow at me. "Tsc, tsc... I thought you were more perceptive, my darling." She then smirks at me in a superior way. I couldn't help myself from saying:

"Aren't you getting more and more alike our ravishingly handsome Quidditch Captain? A.K.A. My beloved cousin, your wanna-be boyfriend and ''_supposed_'' enemy?"

She narrows her eyes at me in a way that very much reminds me of her brother. I giggle at her war-like expression.

"Oh cut it out, Erin. And let's try to get to that practice in time, shall we? We still have five minutes,"

"Whatever... And we're going through that bloody window, no matter what you say." She answers in a moody voice.

I shrug nonchalantly and walk towards the gigantic window on the Tower. Erin stops suddenly and turns around slowly to grin at me.

"Let's make a little game... We'll race 'till the pitch. If I win you go to Scorpius tomorrow morning, during breakfast and tell him that you _love_ it when he wears his sexy Cannons boxers -- That I know for a fact that _you_ saw --, on a high-enough tone for all The Great Hall, _including_ the Staff Table to listen."

I merely give her an 'Have-You-Gone-Mental?' look.

But then, something equally original and... _productive_ comes into mind and I smirk at her.

"Okay." I grin evilly at Erin as her smirk widens. "But if I win, you confess to the entire school your undying love for James Potter." The smirk disappears from her face without a trace. She pales slightly and then nods. "Say... we count to three and then go?" I ask her. She agrees and starts counting.

"So...1...Go!" And she unexpectedly launches herself on her broom from the window laughing. "There's no way I'm saying that to Potter! Besides, I don't want to elude the poor boy."

_That little deceiving insufferable brat!_

I launch myself after her, silently begging my _Firebolt _to be faster than Erin's brand new _Nimbus 2021._

_**Author's note:** So here's chapter two. I hope you guys liked it and all your doubts about how Rose started do dislike Scorpius were answered. _

_I'm sorry for the delay but it's bigger than the first chapter to compensate that fact! I had a few problems (I lost someone who was very dear to me) and I couldn't up-date sooner. _

_Thank you to all the ones who reviewed last chapter and faved the story! It really means a lot to me._

_Kisses, _

_Bella_


End file.
